Would They Believe Naruto?
by AstroZombies
Summary: Naruto loves Sakura, Sakura loves Sasuke. This is kind of the thoughts of Naruto.


I'm getting addicted to these, this is a one shot  
Of how Naruto likes Sakura

But he knows she'll never love him because she loves Sasuke

Song used is My World by SR-71

-------

_The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so why did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through me_

Naruto sighed as he sat at the bridge, his eyes watching as Sakura flirted with Sasuke, her green eyes twinkling as she looked at him, her small hand reaching up to move hair out of her face. He wished he was the one she was flirting with. So that instead of her moving her hair he would move her hair for her, and tell her how beautiful she was.

_A wink and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you  
Is he all the thing you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?_

He watched slowly as she moved her hand back down to her side, gently hitting into Sasuke's had. He than watched her lips move, each word of her's sliding down her lovely tounge and to Sasuke's ears. he wished her hand would be the one he could hold when he was scared, and thoes lips to softly touch in a small blissful kiss.

_Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full_

His eyes widened as he watched Sasuke's hand move over, gently grabbing Sakura's as their fingers intwined. And than his stare, he stared at Naruto, laughter in his eyes, showing what Naruto wanted was his. Naruto wanted so bad to rip Sasuke's arm right out of the socket, defeat Sasuke to show Sakura he was stronger and that he could protect her.

_But in my world, there is only you  
I can still find the smell  
On my cloths and skin_

'Why?' he asked himself. There wasn't anything wrong with him, he was nicer than Sasuke, he cared, unlike Sasuke, he could be there for her, instead of Sasuke who would leave her to go look for his brother. **'You not stronger, without my help, you are weak' **Kyuubi again, why couldn't he get the idea that Naruto was not up for his mocking voice.

_I can still seee your face, when your sleeping next to him  
Is he all the thing you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he_

He watched Sasuke's taunting eyes 'Look what I have that you will never have?' his eyes seemed to say. He watched as Sasuke leaned down, his lips brushing against Sakura's, and that was it for Naruto. Just as Kakashi entered to tell them their mission Naruto snapped, running over and punching Sasuke square in the jaw. "Naruto!" Kakashi and Sakura both yelled out at what he did.

_Does he make you high, make you real?  
Dsoes he make you cry? Does he know the way tou feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full_

"I can't stand here and watch him play with you!" Naruto snapped his chest rising and falling at every shallow breath he took in "He's useing you to make me mad!" he yelled to Sakura. She glared at him "Naruto don't be stupid, maybe Sasuke really loves me," she told him kneeling besides Sasuke to make sure he was ok. "Naruto, I can not tolerate you hitting a teammate for no reason," Kakashi told him walking over to his team.

_But in my world, there is only you  
I've had enough of fear, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you_

"He was using Sakura!"he told Kakashi. Sasuke laughed "Why would I do something like that to get to you Naruto?" he questioned looking up, his eyes red, the symbol for the Sharingan being activated. Naruto backed up, not wanting Sasuke to read anything from him. "I can't believe you Naruto," Sakura muttered with a shake of her head, tears forming in her eyes.

_Like a blanket full of doubt  
He's your everything  
Does he make you high, make you real?_

"How can you guys not believe me.."He whispered, backing up a bit more. Kakashi looked from Sasuke and Sakura to Naruto, he sighed pulling out his little romance novel. Naruto quickly turn, running away from the group. Sakura sighed "He's so confusing.." She muttered rubbing at her eyes to keep tears from flowing. Sasuke said nothing, looking in the direction Naruto left to.

_Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_

'I can't believe they don't believe a thing I say,' Naruto said to himself as he ran, he thought he was too old to cry, but still the tears flowed down his face. He ran past the ramen shop, past the hokage's building. Past everywhere he once was in the past. He ran, trying to avoid everything, even his thoughts. He wanted to get away, to somewhere where someone would believe him.

_You make me high!You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full_

'Why did I have to love her?' he questioned himself, triping over a rock in the road. He tried to get up, his body weak and shaking with sobs. He felt someone walk up next to him, but didn't bother looking, he didn't care anymore. Even if he became hokage, Sakura would never believe him. "Na-Naruto-kun?" a gentle shy voice asked him, bringing his attention up.

_But in my world, there is only you_

"Hinata?" he questioned. The girl nodded with a concerned look "Wha-What is wrong, N-Naruto-kun?" she questioned. He sighed "No one believes me," he told her. She blinked "B-Believes you about, what?" she asked. He sighed "Nothing.." he muttered. She wanted to know, but nodded not wanting to questioning him anymore. "I-I believe you Na-Naruto-kun." she told him.

-------  
I know the ending was kind of sucky..But dunno..  
Hope you liked it..


End file.
